La vida es tan predecible, si somos sinceros
by Meems-ishikawa
Summary: que pasaria si mimi tachikawa se cambia el nombre solo para saber... entren please!y dejen reviews.Cap 8up final chapter!
1. invitacion

**hola a todos!! espero que les guste mi nuevo fic. besos bye.**

******La vida es tan predecible, si somos sinceros**

**Matt's pov**

**Primer capítulo: invitación**

Mi vida es grandiosa…bueno todos piensan eso…soy el vocalista de los "_teen-age wolves"_, unas de las mejores bandas, gano lo suficiente para no preocuparme todos estos largos años que me quedan de vida, tengo un departamento muy bien amoblado, un _"mercedes benz",_ amigos que valen por mil, pero siento que le falta algo a mi vida… ¿será amor? Puede ser…todos dicen que puedo tener a cualquier chica a mis pies y bueno es verdad, pero es solo para divertirme yo necesito a alguien de verdad que no esté conmigo por mi dinero ni por mi fama alguien que realmente me quiera…cuando estas enamorado se sufre mucho…hasta ahora me acuerdo la primera y única vez que me enamore, Mimi Tachikawa la niña más linda, los 8 digielegidos fuimos al digimundo, un mundo sumamente fantástico, lleno de aventuras, ahí la conocí.

Pasaron tres años, Mimi se fue a Nueva York y bueno todos seguimos con nuestras vidas, ella de vez en cuando nos venía a visitar pero dejo de visitarnos, la razón no la sé. No sé mucho de los demás como siempre paro en giras, más bien acabo de llegar de una, con Tk si me comunico ya que es mi hermano el está con Kari la hermana de Tai y cuando este se entero casi lo mata. Tk sigue con el basquetbol, Kari estudia periodismo, Tai juega futbol es muy reconocido en todo el mundo; el está con Sora hace tres años se armo de valor y se lo dijo, Sora estudio diseño, Izzy estudio ingeniería de sistemas igual que Yolei, Ken esta con Yolei; él es detective, Davis estudia márquetin, Cody el más pequeño de todos estudia derecho, Joe es un excelente medico y Mimi… de ella solo sé que es modelo…todos perdimos comunicación con ella. Yo nunca tuve una buena comunicación con ella pero éramos amigos yo… la…que…

(Ring ring) teléfono

-¿Alo?-pregunte

-Matt, por fin me contestas, ni señales de humo mandas-respondió Tai

-Ah… Tai eres tu… no mando señales de humo porque ya no se estila pero, dime ¿qué sucede?- dije

-Bueno bueno ¿tienes planes para mañana en la noche?-pregunto Tai

-Mmm creo que no pero ¿para qué?

-¡Somos jóvenes Matt, tenemos 22 años, que tú seas un aburrido no es mi culpa!

-Ok lo tomare como un cumplido jeje, pero dime ¿qué quieres?

-Bueno Sora, la mujer más hermosa del mundo a la que amo y amare está invitando a todos los digielegidos a mi departamento-dijo Tai muy entusiasmado

-Dios menos mal que no soy diabético, que enamorado estas…

-Por favor Yamato tienes una chica en cada gira y luego cuando se termina tú la dejas como si nada y eso está mal .yo solo tengo un amor y es Sora. Deberías conseguirte una novia Yamato, ¡pero una novia fija!-dijo Tai molesto

-¿Ya terminaste? Bueno interpreta mi silencio. Sé que tienes razón, pero todavía no ha llegado la mujer indicada-dije muy pensativo

-¿Así? Y ¿cuando piensas que va a llegar? Tú también tienes que buscarla

-Presiento que va a llegar y creo que está muy cerca-dije muy confiado

-Hay Yamato…pero ¿vas a poder?-pregunto Tai

-Ah… si si ahí estaré-dije muy distraído

-Ok entonces nos comunicamos Matt

-Espera ¿a qué hora?-pregunte

-Mmm a las once, nos vemos-se despidió Tai

dejen reviews please!!!


	2. un encuentro inesperado o doloroso

Mimi 's pov

Segundo capitulo: un encuentro inesperado o doloroso

Que emoción otra vez en mi país. Pero a la vez que tristeza hace varios años perdí comunicación con mis amigos después de eso…mi mejor amiga me traiciono aun sabiendo que a mí me gustaba Matt, todo paso cuando… yo llegaba de Nueva York, todos me estaban esperando en el aeropuerto yo salude a todos con mucho cariño pero me faltaba saludar a Matt y a Sora por eso pregunte, pero nadie me respondió todos se quedaron mirando algo y ese algo era una chica pelirroja besando a un chico rubio ,no sabía qué hacer y dije por lo visto no piensan saludarme están muy entretenidos a sí que me voy chicos no vemos después tengo algo pendiente que hacer ,¿tai me acompañas? Pregunte, el dijo que si y le dijo a los demás que los veía en su casa, Tai y yo nos fuimos porque si seguíamos ahí ellos seguirían besándose, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente abraze a Tai y llore el comprendió mi dolor pues el también lo sentía, le dije a Tai que me iría ese mismo día él se sorprendió y le pedí que me disculpe con los demás que les diga que mi papa me llamo y me dijo que vuelva y que nunca les diga la verdadera razón, el me lo prometió, me despedí de Tai y desde ese momento no supe nada mas de nadie.

Ahora soy una modelo muy reconocida pero todavía me falta mucho por aprender. Vine a Japón a ejercer mi carrera con mi mejor amiga Keyri. Keyri es mi mejor amiga desde que empecé a modelar ella sabe todo de mí y yo de ella pero para mí ella sigue siendo un enigma.

Ya han pasado siete años ahora tengo 21 y he decidido enfrentar lo que de adolescente no pude.

(Toctoc) tocan la puerta

-¿Meems puedo pasar?-pregunto Keyri

-Claro Keyri pasa- keyri abrió la puerta, ella es de tez blanca; cabello negro y ojos verdes alta y muy bonita

-Bueno Meems yo te quería comentar que el departamento esta vacio…-dijo Keyri

-Está bien Keyri vamos a comprar lo que falta-dije cansada

-¡Yee! gracias Meems

-Pero antes hay que ponernos gorros y lentes oscuros-dije entregándole uno de cada cosa a Keyri

-Ok, que precavida eres Meems.

Keyri y yo salimos del departamento y tomamos un taxi, cuando llegamos al centro comercial.

-Meems creo que necesitamos un carro-dijo Keyri

-Si tienes razón pero será más adelante

-Ok, mira qué bonito cuadro-dijo Keyri señalando la tienda, entramos y lo primero que hizo Keyri fue comprarlo

-Eres una compradora compulsiva además eres una exagerada el departamento no estaba tan vacio solo faltan unos cuantos adornos y unos cuadros-dije muy enojada

-Hay Meems el departamento se debe ver bonito y yo me voy a encargar de eso-dijo Keyri con estrellitas en los ojos

-Ok

Así nos pasamos toda la tarde comprando cosas hasta que vi una tienda que en su vitrina había algo muy bonito vote lo comprado y Sali corriendo

-¿Meems?- se asusto Keyri

Matt's pov

-Hay ¿ahora qué hago?-dije con aburrimiento-como no tengo nada que hacer me voy a pasear-cogí una gorra y unos lentes para que nadie me reconozca, Sali de mi departamento fui al estacionamiento, me subí a mi carro y me fui al centro comercial, cuando llegue no sabía a dónde ir pero hubo una tienda que llamo mi atención, en la vitrina había algo muy especial, fui corriendo, tenía miedo de que alguien lo comprara, cuando llegue a la puerta de la tienda sentí un dolor en mi pecho, mire hacia abajo y vi a una señorita en el suelo supuse que ella fue el producto de mi dolor.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunte

-¿Usted que cree?-dijo la señorita muy molesta

-Ok lo siento pero usted choco conmigo-dije muy estresado

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa y gracias que caballero-dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba

-¡Meems! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto muy preocupada otra señorita

-Si estoy bien Keyri perdón por votar todo es que…-fue interrumpida la señorita que choco conmigo

-No te preocupes meems ¿pero estas bien verdad?-pregunto la amiga

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes si quieres puedes seguir viendo otras cosas, después te alcanzo ¿te parece?

-Ok Meems, nos vemos-se despidió la amiga y se fue.

-Bueno yo me retiro-dije eso y entre a la tienda fue raro porque esa chica también entro, me miro como diciendo lárgate, está enojada, jaja que chica tan extraña. Fui directo al objeto especial que era una cadenita con un dije en forma de gotita, estaba por cogerlo cuando sentí que mi mano rozo con una mano sumamente suave. Ella lo cogió

-Oye yo lo iba a coger- dije muy molesto

-¿Así? Qué pena pero yo lo cogí primero-dijo la señorita con una sonrisa en su rostro

-En serio eso es muy importante para mí-dije muy serio

-Para mí también y no es un capricho-dijo

-Veamos si tienen otro-dije para solucionar todo

-Está bien vamos-los dos nos acercamos al vendedor y nos comunico que solo había uno y era ese.

-Cómprelo usted-dije sin más remedio, tenía que ser un caballero aunque pocas veces lo soy pero esta chica no se tiene algo además está muy bonita y no me persigue como las demás debe ser porque traigo lentes y no me reconoce, pero ella también los trae ¿porque será?

-¿Está seguro?-pregunto tímidamente

-Si-dije fríamente ella fue a la caja y lo compro

-Gracias-dijo

-No tiene porque agradecer, una pregunta ¿cómo se llama?-pregunte esta chica me atrae pero no sé porque

-¿Para qué quieres mi nombre? Y puedes hablarme de tú-dijo extrañamente

-Ah ok. Pero solo era curiosidad- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Ah…curiosidad valla que sirven estos lentes-dijo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte

-Porque nadie me ha reconocido-dijo mirando todo el lugar

-Bueno y ¿Quién eres?-pregunte

-Antes de responderte, tú también traes lentes ¿por qué?-pregunto

-¡Hey! Yo pregunte primero-dije divertido

-Hmp que pesado ¿qué te parece si los dos nos quitamos los lentes al mismo tiempo?

-Mmm…no se déjame pensarlo… puede ser…está bien-dije haciendo me de rogar

-Ok a la cuenta de 3 nos lo quitamos

-1-2-3-dijimos a la misma vez, yo me quite los lentes y ella también, pero no se no la reconozco pero me parece conocida ¿pero de donde?

-Mmm-se puso un dedo en la boca como pensando

-¿Mmm qué?-pregunte

-Es que me pareces conocido, pero no se-ella seguía con el dedo en su boca

-Tú también me pareces conocida, pero ya que ninguno reconoce al otro hay que decir nuestros nombres ¿no crees?-sugerí

-Si, tienes razón, yo soy Mimi Tachikawa más conocida como Meems ¿y tú?-pregunto

-Yo…-no lo puedo creer es mimi, no espere volverla a ver…

-¡¿El no es el cantante Matt Ishida?!-dijo una fan

-¡Si es el!-grito otra fan-¡te amo Matt!

-¿Matt? Oo-se sorprendió Mimi

-Oh no ya vienen ¡ven!-agarre la mano de Mimi y corrimos juntos, no sé cómo llegamos a mi carro; le abrí la puerta ella entro, la cerré y entre como pude prendí el carro y no sé a dónde íbamos

-Sabes, esto es secuestro-dijo Mimi

-Lo siento _"princesa" _

_-_Hace tiempo que no me decían así-dijo Mimi con nostalgia

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Lo se Matt…pero ahora no-dijo Mimi

-Lo siento Mimi pero es ahora o nunca-dije-llegamos-agregue

Baje de mi carro fui a abrirle la puerta a Mimi y ella me miro como diciendo donde estamos

-Estamos en mi departamento


	3. nervios ¿que hago?

Mimi 's pov

Tercer capítulo: nervios ¿Qué hago?

Todo esto ha sido tan rápido que voy hacer, que le voy a decir… ¡ahh! siento que alguien agarra mi mano con mucha delicadeza, es el…cuando llegamos a su departamento me soltó la mano y abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara.

-Bonito departamento-dije

-Oh gracias-me guio y me dijo que me sentara y me senté

-Y ¿vives solo?-pregunte

-Mmm prácticamente si, a veces Tk se queda a dormir pero son muy pocas veces y ¿tu donde te estás quedando?-pregunto Matt

-Vine a Japón con una amiga, la que viste en el centro comercial ella es Keyri y la agencia nos dio un departamento.-dije

-Ah ok-Matt se paro y fue a la cocina-¿quieres un café; te?-me pregunto

-Un té por favor -le pedí a Matt el regreso con un té y un café y me entrego el té -gracias

-Cuéntame Meems ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-pregunto Matt

-Nada ya sabes; soy modelo aunque quiero estudiar gastronomía-comente

-A que bien aquí hay varias universidades…-dijo Matt

-Valla ¿me llevaras a conocerlas?-pregunte

-Obvio cuando tú quieras-dijo con una sonrisa-Mimi ¿porque no volvimos a saber de ti?-agrego Matt pero sin la sonrisa

-Bueno Matt… no quería sufrir mas aunque después me arrepentí…-dije casi al borde de las lagrimas-perdón Matt yo se que ustedes no quieren volver a saber de mi…

-Mimi no vuelvas a decir eso, nosotros nunca te olvidamos y en las reuniones que teníamos siempre te recordábamos-dijo Matt muy triste

-Gracias Matt-dije, si supieras que fue por ti que me fui, cuando…

-¿Alguien más sabe que estas en Japón?-pregunto Matt

-No, solo tú, Matt por favor no le digas nadie-le pedí a Matt

-Ok no te preocupes no le voy a decir a nadie-dijo Matt-Mimi tu mejor amiga era Sora ¿no? ¿Qué paso con su amistad?

-Matt… ese un tema muy doloroso para mí pero mi amistad con ella se rompió, aunque quisiera recuperarla, cuando era una adolescente creía que me había traicionado pero ahora no creo eso-dije viendo el suelo

-Comprendo…Mimi ¿me podrías dar tu numero?

-Claro-abrí mi cartera y saque mi billetera, de ella saque una tarjeta-ten aquí me puedes ubicar o llamar

-Ah ok gracias, Mimi mañana en la noche todos los digielegidos se van a reunir en el departamento de Tai no se si quieras ir-comento Matt

-No se Matt, que pensaran de mi tengo miedo, lo mejor es que no valla

-Mimi yo voy a estar ahí no te preocupes-dijo Matt- ya vemos

-Está bien Matt, pero si voy no quiero que nadie sepa mi nombre-dije con seguridad

-No te voy a preguntar porque, pero está bien acepto tu _"condición"_-me pidió Matt

-Gracias, Matt ya me tengo que ir-dije y me acerque a Matt y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos princesa, te llamo para comunicarte a qué hora paso por ti-dijo Matt acompañándome a la puerta-nos vemos princesa-agrego

-Bye-cuando ya estuve fuera del departamento de matt no sabía qué hacer no quiero que me reconozcan ¿pero qué puedo hacer? ¡Ahh! Estoy nerviosa, mejor me voy al departamento ¿Keyri ya debe haber llegado no? Huy le dije que la alcanzaba me va a matar. Tome un taxi y me fui directo al departamento.

**

* * *

**

Keyri's pov

Cuando llego meems, yo estaba viendo televisión _"e-news" _como siempre, Meems se tiro sobre el sofá y suspiro.

-Meems bastante me alcanzaste-dije con sarcasmo

-Lo siento, es que me paso algo inesperado y no pude llamarte-dije muy confundida

-Entonces dime ¿qué te sucedió?-pregunte apagando la televisión

-Mmm…bueno mañana voy a salir con matt-dijo Meems preocupada mirando a la nada

-¿Qué? ¿Matt? El chico del que estabas enamorada cuando eras una niña y te lo qui…

- ¡Si él!-interrumpió Meems

-Y ¿cuándo lo has visto?-pregunte confundida

-Hoy en el centro comercial, te acuerdas que choque con alguien bueno el era-dijo Meems

-¿El era? no lo puedo creer que pequeño es el mundo- dije asombrada

-Si, después nos tuvimos que ir porque una fan reconoció a Matt. El me llevo a su departamento y me invito a una reunión en el departamento de Tai y bueno…dije que si…-dijo Mimi muy nerviosa

-Mimi ¿estás bromeando no?-pregunte, está loca si va…no se qué podría pasar

-No, pero puse una condición, no voy a decir mi nombre… ¡tengo miedo!-dijo Meems

-Ahí están la consecuencias de tus actos Meems, pero no te voy a dejar sola-dije pensando en algo para ayudar a Meems-¡lo tengo!

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunto Meems

-Mañana lo sabrás, hasta mañana Meems-dije y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave.

-¡Keyri ábreme!-así estuvo Meems casi toda la noche bueno hasta que yo me dormí.

Al día siguiente a las 12:45

-Hay ¿dónde estarán?-decía mientras buscaba los lentes de contacto de Meems en su cuarto busque por todas partes pero no los encontré

-¿Porque haces tanto ruido? déjame dormir-dijo Meems tapándose con la almohada

-Lo siento meems, pero ¡levántate!-grite-una pregunta Meems ¿Dónde están tus lentes de contacto?-agregue

-En mi velador pero ¿para qué?-pregunto Meems

-Si quieres que te cuente, levántate-dije seriamente

-Hay esta bien-dijo Meems enojada sentándose en su cama-ahora cuéntame

-Bueno Meems, tú no quieres que te reconozcan, entonces voy a cambiarte la imagen

-Pero ¿cómo?-dijo Meems mirándome asustada

-Tu confía en mí, primero tus ojos por eso estaba buscando tus lentes de contacto por cierto ¿de qué color tienes?-pregunte

-Mmm verdes creo, si verdes-dijo Meems recordando

-Entonces pasamos a tu cabello mmm que le hacemos podemos ondularlo por completo o plancharlo solo las puntas ya que tus puntas son ondulas no se…-dije pensando

-No mi cabello no… ni se te ocurra-dijo Meems asustada

-Lo siento Meems, pero yo decido-insistí- además si no vas a decir tu nombre igual te van a reconocer porque deben de haberte visto por televisión- dije muy segura

-¡De verdad! ¿Entonces qué hago? Puedo decirle a Matt que me rompí una pierna cuando bajaba las escaleras ¡claro eso es!-dijo Meems

-¡Meems estas delirando! Tranquilízate ya lo pensé todo-dije muy tranquila

-¡Dime!-grito Meems

-Pero primero aséate, te espero en la sala-dije saliendo del dormitorio

-Ok

Paso un buen rato meems se baño y por lo visto se puso lo primero que encontró

-Ahora si dime-dijo Meems parada-y si me puse lo primero que encontré-me leyó la mente

-Ah…lo supuse-dije mirándola rara

-Cambiando de tema ¿podrías decirme lo que vamos hacer?-dijo Meems alterada

-Ok lo que vamos hacer es lo siguiente te voy a planchar el cabello, te voy a poner los lentes de contacto y tu vestimenta... podría ser un conjunto elegante para que piensen que recién sales del trabajo ¿qué te parece?-dije pensando en lo demás

-Perfecto, pero ¿estás segura que no me van a reconocer?-dijo Meems incrédula

-Estoy segura solo falta tu nombre-dije

-¿Mi nombre?-no entendió Meems


	4. nueva vida, nueva mentira

Mimi 's pov

Cuarto capítulo: nueva vida, nueva mentira

-Ya estoy lista-dije mientras me ponía la cadenita que compre el día anterior que Matt quería, pero ahora que me acuerdo nunca me dijo porque era tan importante, algún día le preguntare…

-Bien Meems, estas muy linda y es porque yo te arregle-dijo Keyri

-Sí, pero estoy muy nerviosa y si todo sale mal o si me descubren ¡ah! No sé qué pasaría-dije con temor

-Meems tranquila hemos practicado mucho ok, así que no tiene porque salir mal-dijo Keyri para tranquilizarme-mente positiva meems recuérdalo

-Si mente positiva…mente positiva-repetía

Ring ring (celular)

-Debe ser el Keyri-dije cogiendo el celular-si es el-confirme

-Y ¿qué esperas? ¡Contesta!-dijo Keyri

-¿Alo?-conteste muy nerviosa

-Hola Mimi, soy Matt te llamaba para decirte a qué hora paso por ti-dijo Matt

-¿Te parece bien dentro de media hora?-sugerí

-Perfecto entonces paso dentro de media hora, nos vemos-se despidió Matt

-Nos vemos…-dije colgando

-Keyri estoy muy nerviosa…-dije

-Meems tranquila ok todo va a salir bien ¿no quieres que te prepare un te?-pregunto Keyri

-No Keyri muchas gracias, pero me voy a poner más nerviosa-dije

-Ah ok-dijo Keyri y prendió la radio

Así paso la media hora Keyri bailando cualquier canción y yo pensando

Sonó el timbre

-Llego la hora-dije nerviosísima-gracias por todo Keyri nos vemos-me despedí

-Bye meems y mucha suerte-dijo Keyri

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Matt

-¿Mimi?-pregunto Matt confundido

-Si soy yo, es solo que me hice un cambio de look ¿qué te parece?-pregunte con una sonrisa

-Estas hermosa… pero estas muy formal-dijo Matt

-Lo sé, pero te explicare en el camino-dije-¿vamos?

-Si vamos-dijo Matt, salimos del departamento, Matt me abrió la puerta de su carro y la cerro el entro y prendió el carro. En el camino ninguno de los dos hablamos matt puso musica

-¿Me explicas?-pregunto Matt

-Bueno como te habrás dado cuenta yo no te ojos de color verde, mi cabello en las puntas es ondulado y ahora esta liso y como tú dices estoy muy formal, la razón es porque no quiero que me reconozcan.

-Ok comprendo…-dijo Matt después de eso no dijimos nada, paso un buen rato

-Ya estamos cerca-comento matt queriendo iniciar una conversación

-Matt detente-dije

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Matt

-Detente por favor-le pedí a Matt, el se estaciono en un parque

-Dime Mimi ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Matt

-Matt ahora…me llamo Mey Tachibana, trabajo en una agencia de modelos y estoy vestida así porque recién salgo del trabajo- dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

-Estás loca…y se podría saber porque-dijo Matt incrédulo

-Fue algo que sucedió hace siete años, solo quiero saber porque sora me hizo eso…-dije muy triste

-El otro día me dijiste que ella te había traicionado

-En ese tiempo yo lo sentí como una traición, pero ahora lo siento como si ella lo hizo porque tenía que hacerlo para ver si conseguía lo otro-dije recordando

-No te entiendo-dijo Matt confuso

-Yo tampoco solo quiero saber porque lo hizo

-y ¿Por qué no lo haces como Mimi Tachikawa?-pregunto

-Porque tengo miedo que suceda lo mismo aparte tengo miedo de los demás porque no se que pensaran de mi…-dije

-Ok… _"Mey Tachibana" _no te voy a preguntar mas, tu tendrás tus razones, pero se nos va a hacer tarde-dijo matt mirándome

-Si tienes razón vamos y Matt… gracias-dije bajando la mirada

-No tienes porque agradecer-dijo Matt prendiendo el carro- vamos…

Como ya estábamos cerca al departamento de tai llegamos muy rápido, yo estaba muy nerviosa pero matt intentaba tranquilizarme, espero que todo salga bien aunque sé que no es bueno mentir.

-Listo princesa llegamos-Matt me abrió la puerta, yo baje y cerro todas la puertas-tranquila yo estoy contigo-agregó cariñosamente Matt y me agarro la mano.

Como el departamento de Tai estaba en el segundo piso tuvimos que subir por las escaleras matt todavía agarraba mi mano, cuando llegamos matt toco el timbre, abrieron la puerta y salió Tai

-¡Matt! Como siempre llegando tarde a todas las reuniones, nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?-saludo Tai

-No creo…mira te presento a Mey Tachibana-dijo Matt

-Un gusto-dije muy nerviosa

-El gusto es mío-dijo Tai- Matt y ella es tu…-dijo Tai

-Es mi novia-dijo matt de improviso yo me quede helada

-¡Por fin! Matt ha tenido muchas novias pero no una tan bonita como tú-me alago Tai - pasen por favor

Cuando entramos todos me miraban como un bicho raro y eso me puso más nerviosa yo salude a todos, me dio mucha nostalgia porque hace muchos años que no los veía. Parece que nadie que nadie me ha reconocido. Me senté al costado de Matt, casi todos los digielegidos estaban menos Ken, Yolei y Cody.

-Mey cuéntanos de ti, es raro que Matt traiga a su novia a una de nuestras reuniones o mejor dicho nunca lo ha hecho, eso quiere decir que va en serio-dijo Tai

-Mmm… ¿Qué les cuento? No se pregúntenme-dije muy nerviosa

-¿cómo conociste a Matt?-pregunto Sora

-Ah…bueno en un centro comercial yo estaba corriendo y no vi a Matt y choque con el-dije recordando

-Y ¿Qué fue amor a primera vista?-pregunto Kari

-Se podría decir que si ¿no _"amor"_?-pregunte con ironía, no sé que me paso, pero tenía que decir algo

-Si _"mi amor"_-dijo Matt riéndose y mirando para otro lado

-¿De qué te ríes Matt?-pregunto Tai

-De… nada-dijo Matt sonriendo

-Que habrás hecho…-dijo Tai

-Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Mey en que trabajas?-pregunto Izzy

-En una agencia de modelos, justo vengo de allá, Matt me recogió-respondí

-¿Eres modelo?-pregunto Joe

-Si…

-Bueno en eso no cambia Matt siempre con modelos-comento Davis

-Tú eres Davis Motomiya ¿no?-dije

-Si ¿cómo sabes?-pregunto confundido Davis

-Es que Matt me conto que tu hermana lo perseguía todo el día-dije serenamente

-Valla Matt le has contado a Mey de todas tus novias ósea de Sora, Midori, Hoshi, Haru…-dijo Davis con una lista bastante larga

-¿Sora?-pregunte confundida-¿la novia de Tai?

-Si estuvimos cuando teníamos catorce años, pero fue muy corto -dijo Sora con nostalgia

-Y ¿eso te duele?-pregunte

-Es solo que desde esa fecha no volvimos a saber de Mimi; mi mejor amiga

Hubo un silencio sepulcral nadie hablo y me sentí culpable creo que debería decirles quien soy pero si les digo no podría saber que paso, Sora lo iba a decir pero… no lo dijo.

-Bueno chicos no es para ponerse triste Mimi algún día volverá ya lo verán-dijo Tai entusiasmado

-Tienes razón Tai, es la primera vez que la tienes, pero concuerdo contigo-dijo Kari

-Bueno Mey, Matt quería pedirles un favor-dijo Kari tímidamente

-¿De qué se trata? Pregunté

-Es que como yo estudio periodismo, yo estoy en la revista de mi facultad y es una primicia que Matt Ishida tenga novia fija, por favor déjenme ser la primera que los entreviste -suplico Kari

-Etto… ¿qué dices Matt?-pregunte mirándolo

-Por mi normal _"amor"_-dijo Matt

-Ah… entonces cundo tú quieras nos haces la entrevista Kari- dije queriendo morderme la lengua

-Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias-dijo sinceramente Kari

-Chicos Mey y yo nos retiramos…-dijo Matt

-Pero Matt todavía no hemos brindado-dijo Tai

-Lo siento Tai pero será para otra ocasión-se disculpo Matt

-¿Tan apurado estas Matt?-dijo Tai burlonamente

-Tai… no seas mal pensado-dijo Matt seriamente

-¡Hey! Yo no he dicho nada, tu lo has mal interpretado- dijo Tai riéndose

-Chicos paren de discutir- intervino Joe

-Gracias por todo chicos fue un gusto conocerlos-dije despidiéndome de todos

-¿Mey a donde te llamo para la entrevista?-pregunto Kari

-Al celular de Matt ¿te parece?-dije le pude haber dado mi tarjeta, pero decía Mimi Tachikawa

-Sí, perfecto-acepto Kari

-Ok, nos vemos-dije saliendo del departamento con Matt, cuando llegamos a su carro, el me abrió la puerta, entre y la cerro, el entro y encendió el carro.

-¿Estás cansada _"amor"_?-se burlo Matt

-¡Matt! Eso solo lo dije para que no sospecharan-dije sonrojada

-Jaja ok. Puedes creer que ya tengo novia-dijo Matt sarcástico

-¿así? Mmm ¿quién será? ¿Podre ser yo? Exacto soy yo jaja-dije

-¿No crees que estamos mintiendo mucho?-pregunto Matt

-Sí, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, perdón Matt yo te metí en esto…-dije tristemente

-No te preocupes Mimi yo te quiero ayudar eres mi amiga-dijo Matt

-¿Solo una amiga?-pregunte decepcionada

-¿Quieres ser otra cosa?-pregunto Matt con una sonrisa

-No se… creo que por ahora no…-dije muy nerviosa

-¿Por ahora? ¿Eso quiere decir que más adelante puede haber algo más?-pregunto Matt insistentemente

-Mmm no se, ya llegamos ¿qué rápido no?-pregunte para cambiar de tema

-Sí que rápido...-dijo Matt decepcionado, Matt bajo del carro y me abrió la puerta después me llevo hasta la puerta de mi departamento

-Gracias por todo Matt-dije y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos

-Nos vemos Mimi…-dijo Matt, yo entre a mi departamento todo estaba oscuro pero parece que alguien estaba despierta porque se prendieron las luces y ese alguien era Keyri que ya me imagino que quiere decirme

-¡Meems Cuéntamelo todo!-grito Keyri

-No grites vas a despertar a los vecinos

-Ok pero cuéntame-dijo Keyri ansiosa. Le tuve que contar todo

-¿Cómo que una entrevista?-pregunto Keyri confundida

-Si una entrevista _"por ser la novia de Matt Ishida"_-dije

-¿Pero no crees que es un poco arriesgado? te pueden descubrir Meems ten cuidado…-dijo Keyri preocupada

-Lo tendré…tranquila es una entrevista para la universidad…-dije

-Hay Meems… -suspiro Keyri

-Keyri quiero dormir mañana hablamos ¿sí?-dije bostezado

-Ok meems-dijo Keyri y cada una entro a su dormitorio. Cuando entre a mi dormitorio me cambie y me acosté.

Perdónenme chicos solo quiero saber que paso, no me gustan la mentiras, pero en este caso es necesario. Matt…yo se que tu nunca sentiste nada por mi pero yo si lo sentí por ti…y eso me puso muy triste cuando era niña pero ya no debo estar triste ahora solo quiero saber porque mi mejor amiga me hizo eso, tu ya no me interesas…eso creo…-pensé hasta que mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. ¿Eres tu? dime la razon

los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen buu...

* * *

Sora' s pov

Quinto capítulo: ¿eres tú? dime la razón

Me desperté muy temprano y me pregunte

-¿Qué tal si me voy a desayunar con Tai? ¡Sí!-me aliste lo más rápido posible y me fui al supermercado a comprar cosas para el desayuno ya que tai nunca tiene nada.

**

* * *

**

Mimi' s pov

-¿Qué hora es?-dije mientras veía mi reloj-6:30 tan temprano, tengo hambre…voy a ver qué hay de desayunar-me pare y fui a la cocina – perfecto no hay nada… aggg Keyri no ha comprado nada bueno tampoco es su responsabilidad, pero…no importa yo voy a ir a comprar, ella me ayudo ayer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-volví a mi dormitorio me aliste y Salí del departamento, tome un taxi y le dije que me lleve al supermercado más cercano.

Cuando llegue fui directo al café, soy adicta al café, cuando estaba por agarran una lata de café alguien choco su mano con la mía y produjo que la lata callera en mi cabeza

-¡Auch!

-Disculpe ¿está bien? No fue mi intención-se excuso una chica pelirroja

-Sora…-susurre

-¿Me conoce?-pregunto sora como recordando-claro eres tú, la novia de Matt, Mey

-Ah…si…-dije muy nerviosa

-¿Pero tú no tenias ojos verdes?-pregunto confundida Sora

-Eran… lentes de contacto-dije, no tenía otra excusa, nunca me imagine encontrármela aquí.

-Ah… pero tus ojos son bonitos-dijo sinceramente Sora

-Gracias-dije

-Que madrugadora eres-dijo

-La verdad es que no lo soy pero en mi departamento no había nada entonces salí a comprar-dije

-¿Vives sola?-pregunto

-No. Vivo con una amiga-dije

-Ah…yo vine a comprar cosas para desayunar con Tai-dijo Sora

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo están?-pregunte

-Hace…tres años somos muy felices-dijo Sora muy contenta

-Y… ¿hay planes de boda?-pregunte

-Estamos muy jóvenes, pero eso no quiere decir que no los hayan yo amo a Tai-comento Sora

-Que bueno…que hayas encontrado la felicidad-dije tristemente

-¿Tú no?-pregunto Sora-estas con Matt eso quiere decir que lo quieres ¿verdad?

-Cla-claro yo quiero mucho a Matt. Sora me tengo que ir fue muy agradable encontrarme contigo-dije despidiéndome-nos vemos

-Nos vemos…-se despidió Sora

Me fui a comprar lo que faltaba lo más rápido posible y volví al departamento.

**

* * *

**

Tai' s pov

Sonó el timbre

-¿Hay quien es? Porque vienen tan temprano ¡déjenme dormir!-dije mientras seguía en mi cama

Ring ring (sono el celular)

-Hay ahora el celular ¡déjenme en paz!-no me quedo de otra que contestar

-Si diga…-dije medio dormido

-TAICHI YAGAMI ABREME LA PUERTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE -dijo Sora enojada, cuando me dice _"taichí"_ es porque está enojada, me pare y fui a abrirle la puerta

-Sor, amor buenos días-dije con mi mejor sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y como vi que traía bolsas la ayude a cargarlas

-Hola amor ¿Porque te demoraste tanto?-dijo Sora dándome un tierno beso en la boca

-Es que estaba durmiendo y tú sabes cómo soy Sor-dije estirándome

-Si se cómo eres, sabes fui al supermercado a comprar cosas para desayunar juntos como se que tu nunca tienes nada, pero sabes con quien me encontré…-dijo Sora haciéndose la misteriosa

-¿A quién?-pregunte

-Ah… la novia de Matt; Mey es que ella iba a agarrar una lata de café y yo de casualidad provoque que le cayera la lata en la cabeza y ella me reconoció pero yo no. no sé porque ayer ella estaba con lentes de contacto pero sus ojos son marrones me hizo recordar a…Mimi…-dijo Sora muy triste

-¿Cómo que te hizo recordarla?-pregunte

-Si, en sus ojos tenia la misma dulzura que tenía Mimi, pero debo estar equivocada…

-Ah...y ¿Que mas hablaron?

-Mmm si teníamos planes de boda yo le dije que todavía no y ella me dijo que bueno que hayas encontrado la felicidad y yo le pregunte que tu no, es que como estas con Matt eso quieres decir que lo quieres y me respondió si lo quiero pero no sonó muy convincente ¿me entiendes?

-Sor, no imagines cosas que no son, si Matt la escogió fue por algo ¿no crees?-dije

-Sí creo que tienes razón, pero esa chica es tan rara de verdad me hace recordar a Mimi…Tai…tú fuiste el ultimo en hablar con ella dime la verdadera razón porque eso de que su papa la llamo no te lo creyó nadie-dijo Sora muy decidida

-Lo siento Sora yo… le hice una promesa a Mimi… no te puedo decir ya llegara el día en el que ella te lo diga-dije

-…Está bien…-dijo Sora tristemente

Perdóname sora pero es una promesa…y tengo que cumplirla-pensé

**

* * *

**

Mimi' s pov

Cuando llegue al departamento Keyri ya estaba despierta puse todo sobre la mesa y le dije a Keyri para desayunar

-Ya voy- dijo Keyri y se sentó en la mesa

-Me encontré a sora cuando fui a comprar-dije

-¿Y qué te dijo?-pregunto Keyri

-No me reconoció pero hablamos de ella y Tai y más cosas -dije

-Ah… y ¿nada mas?

-Nada mas, eso creo...-dije-bueno la verdad es que tenía miedo que me descubra pero al final se acordó que era la novia de Matt y listo.

-¡Uff! te salvaste-dijo Keyri

-Menos mal-dije angustiada

**

* * *

**

Tk' s pov

-Le voy a decir a Matt para que me recoja de mi entrenamiento-agarre mi celular y marque su número, cuando me contesto le pregunte si podía venir a recogerme el dijo que si y que posaba por mi dentro de media hora, nos despedimos y me fui a bañar cuando Salí Matt ya estaba esperándome en la entrada subí a su carro y me saludo yo también correspondí al saludo

- ¿Matt podemos ir a almorzar?-pregunte porque el entrenamiento me agoto

- Claro, conozco un buen restaurante por aquí-dijo Matt volteando a la derecha y siguiendo de frente

-Ok tu eres el experto en eso jaja-dije burlándome de Matt

-Que gracioso-dijo Matt molesto

-Es la verdad Matt a cada novia que tienes la llevas a un restaurante diferente por eso _"ellas se acuerdan de su primera cita contigo"_-dije riéndome

-¡Hmp!- se molesto Matt

-Ok lo siento jaja-dije

-Llegamos…-dijo Matt y yo me quede sentado- ¿esperas que te abra la puerta?

-Si fíjate-dije bajando del carro, entramos al restaurante nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos platos distintos

-Matt ahora cuéntame… ¿desde cuándo estas con Mimi?-pregunte, vi como Matt se sorprendió

-Valla te diste cuenta-dijo Matt sorprendido

-Matt somos hermanos ¿no? Esa mirada no se puede borrar fácilmente es la misma que la de Mimi aunque se haya cambiado el nombre es Mimi, ella es como mi hermana-dije recordando cuando Mimi me cuidaba

-Si tienes razón, pero parece que eres el único que se ha dado cuenta-dijo Matt

-Eso parece… ¿porque no me dijiste nada?-pregunte Matt confía en mí pero en esta ocasión no sé lo que paso

-Lo siento Tk pero era un secreto entre ella y yo, te pido que no le cuentes a Kari-pidió Matt

-…-no sabía que responder Kari es mi novia y no quiero mentirle-Está bien-agregue

-Gracias…-dijo Matt aliviado

-¿Matt todavía sigues sintiendo algo por Mimi?-pregunte

-No se…-dijo Matt-no sé que siento por ella

-¿Porque mimi se cambio de nombre?

-Puedes cree que ni yo mismo se

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes?-dije probando un poco de mi comida

-No me ha dicho…y no la voy a obligar…

-Comprendo…-así estuvimos hablando por un buen rato después Matt me llevo a la casa de Kari y el se fue

-Hola preciosa- tras ese breve saludo me acerque a darle un beso

-Hola Tk-dijo sorprendida Kari

-Cuanta emoción-dije

-No amor es solo que no te esperaba-se excuso Kari

-Bueno te quise dar una sorpresa-dije entrando a la casa con Kari

-Sabes mañana le voy hacer la entrevista a Matt y a Mey –dijo muy entusiasmada Kari

-¿Así? que bueno preciosa-dije inseguro

-¿Te sucede algo Tk?-pregunto Kari, lo noto

-Nada no te preocupes-dije, espero que esto se solucione…

no se olviden de dejar reviews please!


	6. Entrevista, pero ella es

los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen buu...

* * *

Kari' s pov

Sexto capítulo: entrevista, pero ella es…

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!-dije mientras me alistaba, cuando llegue a la universidad como dije llegue tarde para la primera clase ya para que entrar en ese tiempo que tuve "libre" llame a Matt y le comunique el día y la hora de la entrevista el me dijo que después de su ensayo con la banda recogería a Mey e irían a mi casa.

**

* * *

**

Matt' s pov

Después de la llamada de Kari tuve que llamar a mimi para decirle a qué hora iría recogerla y que estuviera lista después de eso me fui a ensayar con mi banda ahí me encontré con Ryo el baterista, Kouji y Kouchi los guitarristas. Ensayamos como tres horas pero ya me tenía que ir así que me despedí de todos y me fui a recoger a mimi cuando llegue a su departamento ella me estaba esperando en la puerta, la salude y le dije lo hermosa que estaba, ella se sonrojo le abrí la puerta de mi carro subió y yo también y nos fuimos a la casa de Kari.

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunte

-Si un poco-dijo Mimi viendo por la ventana

-Tranquila-dije y le agarre la mano, ella se sorprendió.

-Gracias-dijo sinceramente

Cuando llegamos los dos bajamos y tocamos el timbre, Kari abrió inmediatamente y nos hizo pasar, nos sentamos y nos ofreció algo de tomar Mimi y yo le agradecimos pero no.

-Comenzamos, primera pregunta ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Nos conocimos en un centro comercial yo estaba corriendo y choque con Matt-dijo Mimi

-Segunda pregunta ¿hace cuánto tiempo están?

-Hace un mes ¿no _"amor"?-_conteste

-Si _"amor"-_contesto Mimi

-¿En que trabajas Mey?

-Soy modelo

-Deben de haber muchas chicas que van a querer matarte por estar con su ídolo

-Jaja-se rio Mimi

-Matt ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Mey?

-Su inocencia me encanta es lo mejor que me ha pasado...-dije viendo a mimi a los ojos ella se ruborizo eso es lo que me encanta de ella

-¿Y tu Mey?

-Si tu lo vez te parece un chico frio, arrogante y muchas cosas más, pero Matt…es muy tierno, compresivo y lo quiero mucho-dijo Mimi me impacto lo que dijo nunca pensé escuchar eso.

-Se quieren mucho por lo visto este noviazgo puede dar para algo mas ¿no?

-Puede ser…-comente

-Chicos ya no se que mas preguntarles, hacen una bonita pareja así que creo que la entrevista termino, pero ¿puedo tomarles una foto?

-Si-dijo Mimi

-Entonces abrácense-dijo Kari mientras sacaba su cámara, abrasé a Mimi y ella también lo hizo, Kari tomo la foto y ahí se termino la entrevista, nos despedimos de Kari y lleve a Mimi a su departamento me despedí y me fui.

**

* * *

**

Kari' s pov

Me pase dos horas pasando la entrevista en la computadora también puse la foto y mi trabajo ya estaba listo lo imprimí y me fui a dormir al día siguiente lleve mi trabajo con los demás, hicieron más copias y lo puse en el periódico mural pero cuando lo estaba poniendo, llego una amiga que ya ha terminado la carrera, trabaja en un periódico y leyó la entrevista, pero cuando vio la foto

-Kari ella es Mimi-dijo Ayumi extrañada

-¿Mimi? ¿Qué Mimi? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunte confundida

-Si ella es Mimi Tachikawa una modelo muy reconocida en estados unidos, pero ¿por qué le has puesto Mey Tachibana?

-Ella me dijo que así se llamaba. No, no puede ser Mimi…-dije preocupada

-Kari préstame tu entrevista-pidió Ayumi

-Ok…-dije aun en shock

**

* * *

**

Ayumi' s pov

Me lleve la entrevista de Kari esto va hacer un boom pero ¿porque se habrá cambiado el nombre? cuando llegue a mi trabajo le entregue la entrevista a mi superior, la reviso y en un par de horas la entrevista ya estaba en los periódicos.

please quiero reviews no se han malitos!eso me anima muchoo!


	7. hablando como buenas amigas, como lo que

Kari' s pov

Séptimo capítulo: hablando como buenas amigas, como lo que somos

Salí corriendo de la universidad y fui a la casa de Tk el me abrió y lo abrazé

-¿Qué sucede Kari porque lloras?-pregunto Tk preocupado

-Mey es Mimi…-dije entre sollozos

No hubo respuesta por parte de Tk eso quiere decir que Tk ya lo sabia

-¿Ya lo sabías?-pregunte

-Perdón Kari, no te podía decir nada, Matt me lo pidió-me explico Tk

- Tk yo soy tu novia se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos-dije muy enojada

-Kari…lo siento no podía traicionar a mi hermano

-¡Pero a mi si verdad!-grite

-No, es solo que llegaría el momento en el que Mimi tendría que decirles a todos eso no me correspondía ¿me entiendes?-dijo Tk

-Tk…debiste decírmelo…pero no importa Tk…-dije decepcionada y me fui

-Kari espera…-dijo Tk siguiéndome

Sora' s pov

Hoy Salí temprano del trabajo así que voy a ir a visitar a Tai, cuando estaba en camino a la casa de Tai pase por una tienda que vendían periódicos y en los titulares decía _"Ishida no pierde el tiempo ahora sale con la bella modelo Mimi Tachikawa" _otro titular _"la modelo Mimi Tachikawa se cambio de nombre parece que no le gusto el suyo"_ me quede como piedra compre un periódico y me fui corriendo al departamento de Tai, cuando llegue toque muchas veces el timbre y Tai salió

-¡Tai!-y le enseñe el periódico-mira…

-Pero…entonces Matt salía con Mimi pero ¿porque nos mintió?

-Tai después nos vemos tengo que hablar con Matt muy seriamente-dije muy molesta pero a la vez triste

-Sora espera yo te acompaño, no te puedes ir en este estado-dijo Tai, saco sus llaves y nos fuimos en su carro. Cuando llegamos no espere que Tai me abra la puerta fui corriendo hasta el departamento de Matt toque la puerta desesperadamente el abrió y se sorprendió en verme

-¡Porque no me dijiste que "Mey" era Mimi!-grite

Mimi' s pov

Quiero ir al departamento de Matt pero ¿para qué? Que excusa puedo poner…-pensaba-¡ya se!-dije-me aliste y me despedí de Keyri ella también tenía que salir así que aproveché el momento para no decirle nada ya que ella estaba apurada. Tome un taxi y le di la dirección llegue después de diez minutos el departamento de Matt estaba cerca. Pero cuando entre se escuchaban unos gritos que provenían del departamento de Matt pero…la puerta estaba abierta

-Sora tranquilízate-dijo tai

-¡Estoy tranquila es solo que no entiendo porque nos tenían que mentir! ¡Porque!-dijo sora muy enojada

Que estará pasando de que mentira hablan…no será que…ya me descubrieron-pensé

-Sora no te podía decir nada…-dijo Matt tristemente

-Entonces dime ¿Porque se cambio el nombre?-pregunto Sora

-No te pue…-

-yo te lo diré-dije interrumpiendo a Matt el ya hizo suficiente por mi

-Mimi…-susurro Sora

-Todo comenzó cuando yo te dije quien me gustaba te acuerdas ¿no?-ella asintió-eso fue cuando tenía 10 años después de eso yo me fui a Nueva York y pocas veces los venia a visitar pero…la última vez que los vine a visitar tu… te estabas besando con Matt-dije tristemente, Matt y Sora se sorprendieron- pero yo no me iba a poner a llorar delante de ustedes así que le pedí a Tai que me acompañe, me despedí de los demás y Tai y yo nos alejamos lo suficiente para que ustedes tengan "privacidad" y le pedí a Tai que les dijera a los demás que mi papa me llamo y tuve que regresar, desde ese entonces nadie supo de mi.

-Entonces tu desapareciste ¿porque matt y yo nos besamos?-pregunto Sora

-Se podría decir que sí, pero a la vez no porque a quien yo le confié mi secreto fue a ti y tú…-dije sin poder terminar

-Mimi eso no fue así, Matt y yo nos besamos porque hicimos un trato

-¿Un trato?-dije

-Si fue un trato se suponía que a Sora le gustaba Tai y a mí me gustabas tu Mimi…-dijo matt- entonces los dos queríamos saber si ustedes nos correspondían por eso nos besamos

Me sorprendió bastante lo que dijo Matt entonces yo le gustaba…

-Pero no creíamos que ese beso llegara a tanto…-dijo Sora arrepentida

- Y ¿porque no solo preguntaron? además ¡si estuvieron de enamorados!-dije

-Porque éramos unos niños Mimi, éramos inmaduros y si, si estuvimos pero solo un día ese día… que tu llegaste -dijo Sora-no queríamos causarles ningún daño, solo se dio

-Ok ya escuche suficiente, ahora me voy…-dije, no quería escuchar mas estuve muchos años pensando en eso para que ahora solo sea _"un juego de niños"_

-Mimi espera…-dijo Matt siguiéndome. Sora se quedo con Tai

-¿Qué quieres?-dije mientras sentía que las lagrimas caían por mi rostro

-No llores por favor-dijo Matt acercándose. Del cielo comenzaron a caer gota tras gota hasta que comenzó a llover muy fuerte

-No te me acerques Matt porque… ¿porque me tuve que separar de mis amigos por 7 años solo por _"un juego de niños"_…?-pregunte, cayéndome

-¡Mimi! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto muy preocupado Matt

Ahora que puedo hacer…ahí esta tu verdad mimi eso era lo que tanto buscabas una respuesta pues ya la tienes, toda la verdad, ahora ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?-me preguntaba

-Perdóname nunca quise hacerte daño nunca yo siempre te ame pero yo no estaba seguro de lo que tu sentías por mí, por eso Sora y yo hicimos eso, pero nunca pensé en las consecuencias…-dijo Matt abrazándome

-Matt…yo también te quería y Sora lo sabía por eso cuando los vi besándose pensé que me había traicionado…

-Nunca pensé que tu razón era esta…-dijo Matt mirándome a los ojos-perdóname…-agrego Matt agarrando mi rostro y juntando sus labios con los míos

Kari' s pov

-Tk déjame ya no quiero hablar contigo-dije

-Pero yo si quiero hablar contigo, kari yo nunca te he escondido nada y eso lo sabes solo que esto no me correspondía decírtelo porque sabía que al final te ibas a enterar lo único que sé es que te amo y no quiero terminar contigo por algo así, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos Kari no lo destruyas-dijo Tk sinceramente

¿Qué debo hacer? Total Tk no me ha hecho nada solo me lo oculto, pero igual debió decírmelo, pero él tiene razón no podemos terminar por algo así yo lo amo pero…pero nada Kari, nos conocemos desde niños ¡no puedo dejarlo!-pensé

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a Tk

-nunca me dejes…-dije

-no hermosa… nunca lo haría, discúlpame- me pidió Tk

-no tienes de que…-dije y le di un tierno beso

Sora's pov

-Que hice…-dije tristemente-perdí mi amistad con Mimi solo por un beso…Tai…-dije abrazando a Tai

-Sora…no es que a mí no me haya afectado si no que a Mimi le afecto mas, ella es más sensible, siempre ha sido así-dijo Tai serenamente

-Tai perdóname-dije

Sabía que también le había hecho daño a Tai, pero no pensé que algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo afecte en mi futuro lo mínimo que puedo hacer es disculparme pero ¿mimi me perdonara? Espero que lo haga-pensé

-Tranquila, yo ya lo sabía hace mucho tiempo tu me lo contaste por eso ese día quise llamar a Mimi, pero no sabía su número quería decirle que todo había sido mentira que Matt si sentía algo por ella, pero ya era muy tarde…-dijo Tai

-Eso era lo que no podías contarme… ahora tengo que disculparme con Mimi-dije saliendo del departamento

-Espera-dijo Tai agarrándome del brazo-Matt y Mimi deben de estar hablando es mejor dejarlos solos

-Está bien-me resigné

Ahora ya me siento más segura…con Tai a mi lado me siento protegida y creo que Mimi me disculpara.

Matt's pov

La bese como nunca he besado a nadie, ahora me doy cuenta que nunca la olvide, que su amor sigue intacto y solo quería borrarlo ya que ella no estaba a mi lado…-pensé

-Matt…-dijo ella sonrojada-¿porque haces esto?

-Porque te amo Mimi nunca te olvide… ¿tu si?-pregunte

-Cuando llegue a Japón pensé que si, pero ahora no pienso lo mismo pero…-Mimi no pudo terminar de hablar

-Pero nada Mimi hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-Matt… eres el amor de mi vida-dijo Mimi y me beso

Yo por supuesto correspondí a ese beso que siempre espere.

Mimi's pov

Fue el beso que siempre quise. Quiero olvidar todo lo que paso con Sora no tengo porque vivir con rencor, ella tiene razón éramos unos niños inmaduros, las mentiras se acabaron.

-Solo quiero estar contigo-dije abrazando a Matt y comencé a llorar

-¿Princesa porque lloras?-pregunto Matt preocupado

-Porque siempre soñé con esto-dije sonriendo

-Me encanta cuando sonríes-dijo Matt robándome un beso

Los días pasaron y la conversación pendiente con sora seguía bueno hasta hoy dentro de una hora, así quedamos.

-Amor…tranquila ya no tienes nada que esconder ¿verdad?-dijo Matt

-Si…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Matt confundido

-Estoy casada…-Matt me miro sorprendido con esa mirada de querer matar a alguien-mentira amor jaja-pasaron unos segundos y Matt no respondía-¿amor?-comenzaba a asustarme

-Ya lo sabía -dijo Matt agarrándome de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él para luego besarme posesivamente

-Matt vamos…-dije separándonos por la falta de aire

-Ok princesa -dijo y agarro mi mano para salir de mi departamento, me abrió la puerta como siempre, el también entro; prendió el carro y nos fuimos rumbo al restaurante en cual me iba a encontrar con Sora.

Cuando entramos al restaurante estaban sora y tai sentados nos saludamos y Tai y Matt se retiraron para que nosotras tengamos privacidad, pero antes de irse se despidieron de nosotras con un beso en la boca.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien… ¿y tú?-pregunto Sora nerviosa

-Bien…Sora…dejémonos de niñerías las dos cometimos errores y debemos solucionarlos ¿no crees?

-Si…lo siento mimi nunca quise perder tu amistad nunca… siempre fuimos como hermanas compartíamos todo-dijo Sora lamentándose por lo pasado

-Yo también me disculpo debí preguntar pero me dolió mucho que no pude pensar, quiero que volvamos a tener esa hermosa amistad…-dije sinceramente

-Gracias-dijimos las dos al unisonó y nos dimos un abrazo

-¿Sora vamos al parque?-pregunte

-Al parque-se extraño Sora-¿para qué?


	8. El otro lado de las cosasla otra cara

hola a todos,por fin este fic llega a su fin y queria agradecerles a todos por sus reviews,gracias por su apoyo y por todo!!!

* * *

Tai' s pov

Octavo capítulo: el otro lado de las cosas…la otra cara de la moneda

-¿Crees que arreglen sus diferencias?-pregunte

-Si…ninguna de las dos pueden guardar rencor en sus corazones no te niego que Mimi estaba nerviosa, pero estoy seguro que se van a perdonar-dijo Matt

-Matt, tai-grito Mimi

-¿Cómo sabían que íbamos a estar aquí?-pregunto Matt extrañado

- Es que tai me llamo ayer y…-tuve que interrumpir a Mimi

-Y quedamos en encontrarnos aquí después de que ellas hablaran-dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por el hombro de Mimi

-Tai…y ¿porque tanto misterio?-pregunto Matt un poco molesto

-Por esto Matt-dijo Mimi y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla diciéndome_-"es hora"_

Mimi se aparto de mi y se puso al costado de Matt, yo por otro lado saque una cajita de color negro me arrodille frente a sora y abrí la cajita

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dije muy nervioso

-Tai… ¡claro que sí!-dijo sora efusivamente. Le puse el anillo, la abraze y la cargue dando vueltas

-Felicitaciones-dijo Mimi y nos abrazo

-Felicitaciones-también dijo Matt

-Gracias-dijimos Sora y yo

-Por eso me insistías Mimi ¡ya lo sabías!-dijo Sora con un puchero

-Si…nadie tenía que saberlo tampoco se lo dije a Matt lo siento…-dijo Mimi

-No te preocupes mi amor, pero si me asustaste cuando estabas muy cerca a Tai-dijo Matt un poco celoso

-¡Estas celoso! -dijo Mimi riéndose pero Matt aprovecho para acercarse y robarle un beso

-Bueno mientras que se besaban Sora y yo decidimos que ustedes sean los padrinos ¿qué les parece?-pregunte

-Perfecto, muchas gracias-dijo Matt

Mimi's pov

Estoy mucho más tranquila que antes porque la prensa ya no habla de mi, si no de la boda del año _"nuestra estrella se nos casa" _eso es lo que dice en muchos periódicos.

Pasaron 2 meses y hoy es la boda de sora y tai todo estaba listo las chicas ayudamos a arreglar a sora y los chicos a tai. Se casaron por civil y religioso ya estábamos en la fiesta y ahí recién pude felicitar a los novios porque afuera de la iglesia había un cola inmensa.

-¡Sora felicitaciones!-dije efusivamente abrazándola-estas bella, claro yo te arregle

-Gracias Mimi-dijo Sora vestida de blanco

-¡Pero el novio no se queda atrás!-dije abrazándolo

-Gracias Mimi viniendo de ti es un alago-dijo Tai- Mimi mejor no me alagues tanto porque sino voy a pasar mi luna de miel en el hospital-dijo Tai viendo a Matt aterrorizado

-No te preocupes Tai… así es Matt es muy celoso, pero tú eres mi amigo y te estoy felicitando por tu boda total ya eres un hombre casado, no me puedo interponer.

-Jaja que graciosa princesa-dijo Matt sarcástico

-Te quiero y lo sabes-dije robándole un beso a Matt

-Si lo sé preciosa.

-Matt, Keyri está muy conversadora con Joe tú crees que…

-Sí, si lo creo princesa, hacen una bonita pareja…ya es hora de que Joe se case ¿no?

-¿Y nosotros?-dije mirando a esos ojos azules

-Muy pronto…princesa-dijo Matt

-¡Eso espero Ishida!-dije aparentando estar molesta

-¡Hey! nunca me habías llamado así-se sorprendió Matt

-Siempre hay una primera vez-dije besando apasionadamente al amor de mi vida

Después de unos cuantos meses Joe y Keyri se hicieron novios hubo mucha química, Tai y Sora van a ser padres, Kari sigue con Tk muy contenta, Yolei y Ken se casaron muy jóvenes, Izzy encontró la felicidad con una compañera de trabajo. Cody y Davis siguen estudiando, y ahora vivo muy feliz sin mentiras, solo con amor aparte de modelar estudio gastronomía Matt cumplió su palabra de llevarme a ver qué universidad me convenía.

-Amor, sabes ese día que nos volvimos a encontrar ¿te acuerdas?-pregunto Matt

-Si ¿que tiene?-pregunte extrañada

-Ese dije de gotita no sé porque en ese momento me importaba tanto creo que inconscientemente pensaba en ti y ese objeto me recordaba a ti

-¿De verdad?-pregunte

-Si porque tú eres la llave de mi corazón y eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo a la que amo-dijo Matt y me beso tiernamente

-Yo también te amo y quiero formar una familia solo a tu lado -ahora fui yo quien lo beso

-Eso quiere decir ¿que ya te quieres casar?-pregunto Matt preocupado

-Si mi amor, pero cuando sea el momento…-y nos volvimos a besar

Y este es el principio de nuestra felicidad, si, con algunos problemas, pero los problemas siempre van a existir.

* * *

dejen reviews please y muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.


End file.
